User blog:Joshuakrasinski/William Wallace Vs Groundskeeper WIllie
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!! WILLIAM WALLACE! VS GROUNDSKEEPER WILLIE!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN! WW it's william wallace here to spit a scottish style diss, i deafeated a father of rushmore your next on my list, your show can't stay fresh it's being milked more then spongebob, why can't you just retire from your janitorial duties and get a real job, i got mad sideburns you got axed three times, but not even that can save you from my rhymes, i got my sword in hand and i'll cut your head, i'll kill off all your voice cast and your show will finally be dead, GKW go back to the grave wallace or i will cut off your dick again, i wrestled with a wolf and i will do it again, my show is in it's prime we got plenty of stories to tell, while braveheart is your legacy i dine in hell, you wear a little skirt your nothing but a pansy. why i bet you couldn't even do anything when you were a man seed, i was ounce freddy krueger in a treeshouse of horror segment, i won't give you freedom you wee bastard so just get bent, WW i can't take you seariously with your gross grease fetish, you might wrestle wolfs but i eat punks like you for breakfast, you look like you eat too much fiber, i've seen better scottish heritage from rowdy roddy piper, i'll play my bagpipes into battle while you dance in the streets, you may be a maniac but your facing defeat, you have more enemies then friends heck your even enemies with your kin, face it there willie your chances of winning are thin, GKW well you are a veteran rapper we've been on for years, let me tell ya wallace your grininding me gears, i'll run you with with me tractor lock your body up in my shed, nobody will notice cause your already dead, your potrayel was casted with that crazy mel gibson don't you watch south park?, oh wait you can't cause that rival army killed your arse, your stepping into springfield wallace compared to me you look to me as a god, especially since i have the better bod. WW i'm fucking william wallace i slit throats for a past time, and i'll tell you right here your out of line, i will drain you of your color and erase off the paper, there you won't have to deal with any caper, i'm a historic legend your just a cartoon, i'll itchy and scratchy you and send you to your doom, your about as brittle as an avocado, they featured me as a cameo in an episode of johnny bravo, WW i saw your cameo your were afraid of nessie, but i can easily beat you when i hook you up to bessie, i'll beat you with me shovel then shove it where the sun don't shine, face it willie this battle is mine, i am a true scoot i got scottish hair, and i am a badass in my cartoon with scottish flare, i speak french too i even taught a class, so why don't you take those lips and kiss me ass, announcer WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *DANNNY BOY ON THE BAGPIPES PLAYS* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts